hora_defandomcom_es-20200214-history
Escape de la Ciudadela
Escape From the Citadel es el segundo episodio de la sexta temporada de Hora de..., siendo el 158 de la serie en general. Es tambien la ultima parte del episodio de tres partes que constituye "Billy's Bucket List", "Wake Up" y "Escape From the Citadel". Sinopsis Finn y Jake persiguen a El Lich hasta la Ciudadela de Cristal para evitar que esta sea destruida junto con el Padre de Finn Personajes Personajes Mayores *Finn *Jake *Martin (semi-antagonista) *El Lich (antagonista) Personajes Menores *Guardianes de la Ciudadela de Cristal *Cerdo *Tronquitos *Starchy *Shelby *Prisioneros de la Ciudadela de Cristal *Void Caster *Mentita *Muerte *Padre Tiempo *Prism-os Oscuros *Caracol Curiosidades *Finn pierde su brazo, lo que había sido predicho varias veces en episodios pasados, al tratar de impedir que su padre escape. Además, pierde la Espada de Hierba. *Es la tercera vez que Finn y Jake deben perseguir al El Lich. *Al igual que en el episodio "Lemonhope Part 2", el episodio carecio de adelanto antes de ser estrenado.right|thumb|300px *Finn pierde su gorro junto con su camisa y mochila. **Es la tercera vez que Finn pierde su gorro. *El Lich es transformado en un bebé gigante, debido a que Finn le arroja la sangre de los guardianes, la cual mantenía jóvenes a todos los criminales capturados en los bloques de cristal. Al hacer esto, el Lich rejuvenece y queda en forma de recién nacido. *En el pecho del Lich se aprecia una barra de hierro pequeña. *El Lich tiene mas poderes que en su ultima aparicion *La sangre de los guardianes mantiene jóvenes a los criminales, por lo que no sabemos ni la verdadera edad del padre de Finn ni cuánto tiempo estuvo en esa prisión. *Al parecer, Tronquitos y el Cerdo adoptan al Lich (transformado en un bebé gigante que ya sabe hablar). *El Padre de Finn escapa junto a los demás criminales y se desconoce su paradero actualmente junto con los demás. *Aunque El Lich controle las mentes de Finn y Jake fácilmente, se demuestra una vez más que Finn tiene una gran capacidad para evadir dichos ataques. *En ciertas ocasiones, se decia que el Padre de Finn debia pelear para siempre con los criminales, pero de hecho, todos estan congelados.thumb|300px|El momento en que Finn pierde su brazo. *Martin no sabia de la existencia de su hijo y no parece importarle esa situación, mientras que conoce a la perfección el contexto de la prisión, la función de la sangre de los guardianes y como escapar de la Ciudadela, es respetado y tomado como líder de los prófugos, sólo le habla a Finn como hijo cuando lo necesita. *Cuando la sustancia blanca hace contacto con el brazo de Finn, crece una flor en él,esto es debido a que la sustancia solo regenera piel al contacto de los huesos. *Tronquitos estaba a punto de pedirle al Cerdo el divorcio hasta que llego el bebe Lich y le dijo: "Esto lo cambia todo", lo cual significa que que Tronquitos rompió con sus ex parejas por no poder tener un bebé. *Cuando se muestra a Tronquitos y al Cerdo en la mesa, en la pared aparece un poster con una manzana rodeado de tocinos haciendo referencia a ellos (la manzana a Tronquitos y los tocinos al Cerdo). *Cuando Finn pierde el brazo tiene un gran parecido con Shoko (El Baúl), lo cual tiene sentido pues ella fue una vida pasada de él. *Las palabras que dice El Lich cuando Finn le tira la sangre de Guardian son: "Get out of my Body, I don`t know who Idea is Happening" que se podria traducir literalmente como: "Fuera de mi cuerpo, no tengo idea de lo que esta sucediendo" Errores *La Espada de Hierba desaparece del brazo de Finn durante unos segundos, y luego vuelve a aparecer. thumb|358px|Error del Lich sin el resto de piel *Cuando Martin estaba escalando, su bota estaba arreglada cuando se suponia que estaba rota. *El bebé Lich tiene los cuernos recubiertos de piel, cuando se suponía que deben ir cubiertos. *Cuando el cristal del Lich explota este no tiene el resto de piel de Billy, pero cuando se le hace el Zoom Si. Carta de Título thumb|right|300px *La Carta de Título fue diseñada por Steve Wolfhard y pintada por Teri Shikasho. *La Carta de Título muestra a Starchy manejando el Tren del Dulce Reino. *La Carta de Título esta relacionada al momento en que uno de los criminales abre un portal para atacar al guardia y aparece Starchy con el tren. *Es la segunda vez que en la carta de titulo aparece un tren, siendo la primera en "El Tren Misterioso". Categoría:Temporada 6 Categoría:Episodios